The present invention relates to power demand management, and more particularly, to a server and communication device for predicting electricity cost for a subscriber or a subscriber's home appliance, discounting the purchase and/or rental price of the home appliance by reflecting the estimated electricity cost in the purchase and/or rental price, and controlling the home appliance to reduce power consumption, and a method of managing power usage thereof.
Mobile carriers provide integrated services including a network service and sales service of a mobile phone. Thus, consumers can simultaneously purchase services offering numerous benefits with mobile phone having various functions and/or designs at discounted prices. In particular, after the adoption of smart phones, consumers can enjoy expensive smart phone equipments with a relatively low monthly payment through such integrated services. Accordingly, although mobile phones were recognized only as secondary means of communication at the time of initial introduction, they have become necessary communication means used by most people owing to technological development and increased demand.
However, home appliances other than mobile phones were sold rarely with usage fees which is essential for use of the appliances, e.g., in case of electricity cost for air-conditioners or electric heating appliances. High electricity payment is required for air-conditioners or electric heating appliances depending on usage and consumers are unexpectedly restricted in using those appliances. Moreover, consumers were not able to get numerous benefits, such as a discount on electricity cost or product prices for appliances, through such integrated services.